ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate RP((12/10/12))
HatakeSetsuko: -Well it had been a rough 12 hours as both Setsuko and Kaito continued their journey back home to Yonshigakure. There was not too much said on the walk but there was a reason and that was Setsuko was at piece now that he had his blade back. He would every once in a while reach back to feel the handle of the blade as he would smile to himself. Something did go through his mind and that is the fact that Kaito might have seen Setsuko be a little too brutal. Most would not even picture what happened back at the grounds but Setsuko wanted that blade… As they would get closer and closer he would see the gates as the pair would walk in. Setsuko was still covered in blood from the attack but he would look around seeing if anyone was around. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei has woken up after a troublesome night she had seen the one she feared the most not only in her dreams this time the red eyed man.. She still didnt know his name but that would come someday.. She couldnt forget this moment since she just escaped with only a burningmark on her right arm. Kirei would sigh as she would get up she forgot to take off her clothes last night but she would shake her head as she went outside she wondered around as she then walked to the main gate as she would look around just to bes ure no one would have followed her perhaps she should have listened when Setsu told her a no from not going out there.. but what could have gone wrong in a hotspring? Well alot it seems.. since the boys saw her and Riku naked even the red eyed man did see.. she felt uncomfortable with that memory she rather would forget this but yeah.. the burnmark remembers her off everything she has been going through now. She only wanted to protect Kaito and Kihaku she was responsible fort hem atleast thats how she was feeling.. she was older non the less.. Kirei would sigh as she still was walking around she couldnt stand still nor sitting down she noticed Setsu and Kaito but she didnt know what to do now or say to Setsu after what happened almost a day ago.~ KaitoRyu: -As Kaito walked along with his sensei he couldn't help but think about the men he killed this day. The past 12 hours had been rough for him and it showed. His strides were wobbly and his head hung while he walked. He was exhausted. Kaito would barely make it back to the walls of the main gate and he would fall forward onto his face, where his new trophy was worn. It was a hidden mist breathing mask. When Kaito hit the ground he rolled over on his back and just stared up into the sky for a while. He didn't know how the hell he pulled off such a feat at his age, but he did. As he lays there he would think back to seeing Setsuko in a rage and how he had no care about the survival of the men he was facing. It was indeed brutal, but they had something that was his and Kaito didn't blame him for wanting it back.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku had been wandering the village for some time now. He was still wondering, who the man was that attacked them at the hot springs the other day.Kihaku, no longer showed people his full face, not even his father. He hid his upperface behind a Mask, that he bought in the village where the hot springs were, to hide the wound the red-eyed man gave him. The wound served Kihaku as a reminder of that man, never would Kihaku forget. But he also wore the mask not only so people would think that Kaitari actually managed to wound him. But because he just didnt want people to have any kind of strange thoughts about who might had done this.He decided the best way to deal with what happenned was too train. The fact that Kirei jumped in front to protect him and Kaito,made him feel useless, like he was just a little kid who needed protection instead of a Shinobi. Kihaku walked trough the gate to the main gate compound, he was fully equipped, his bokken, his new 30 pounds weights around his wrists,ankles and the belt, his 3 smokebombs, 2 flashbombs, and his hidden kunai and the 3 hidden senbon. As he wandered the compound he noticed Setsu walking into the compounds, blade on his back and his teammate Kaito was with him. It was then he noticed Kirei, seeing her made him blush under his mask as the thought of seeing her and Riku naked, plunged into his mind. HE quikly shook his head to get the thought out of his mind,but was failing miserably. Hoping no one noticed him, he rushed away to the dummies. He drew his bokken as he started striking wildly at the dummy to vent his anger and shame.The whole time he kept mumbling to himself.- Im not a kid anymore, Im a shinobi, i dont need to be protected, i can protect myself!-As he utterred the last word of his sentence he struck down his bokken on the dummy so hard, his bokken snapped, the tip sent flying over the building and landing on the ground where any passersby could see it lying. Kihaku collapsed to his knees, his left hand on the ground and his right hand agains his mask. HE punched his left fist into the ground as he mutterred.- Dammit al.Why did she have to do that, she didnt have to get injured.-a few small tears rolled from under the Mask. Kihaku felt broken.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would notice Kirei as he would approach her with a light stride. he would look back to Kaito though as he walked as he said- "you going to live bud?" -he could tell the boy was exhausted from the long trip but Setsuko was content. As he got to Kirei he would be a little worried about what she might say about the blood all over him. he would look at her as he was breathing through his new mask that matched Kaito's- "hey... you okay?" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at Setsu as she blinked with her eyes but she would turn her right arm away from so he wouldnt see it “i’m.. perfectly fine”-Kirei would say to him even though she didnt mean it- “and you.. since your clothes smell alot and theyr dirty thanks to the blood..”-Kirei would say after she noticed a bokken flying to on the ground. But she kept her eyes back on Setsu as she would sigh a bit~ KaitoRyu: -As Kaito laid there on the ground staring at the sky his eyes would fall shut and he would be out like a light. A soft breathing would be heard and the boy with the cat whiskers would be asleep for a little while.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look over to Kihaku as he would sigh lightly. The boy never seemed to learn that pushing himself would only get him hurt in the end. Turning his attention back to Kirei he would notice the wound on her arm as he grabbed her wrist lightly to pull her towards him- "why are you hurt.... what happened to you Kirei?" -he would question her as to why she would have a mark on her. did something happen that Setsuko did not know about or what. Setsuko would look to his own clothing though as he would need a shower here soon.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to Kihaku as she feels she was part of it off how he would be feeling now as she then looked up to Setsu "we were at the hotsprings we just wanted to have fun.. when the red eyed man attacked us.. and when he released his fireball on Kihaku and the others.. i standed between them to protect them.. thats why my arm looks like this.. and i'm sorry for last time.."-Kirei was feeling like she could cry any moment now as she would hold Setsu as she didnt want to let him go even though the burnmark would hurt a bit caus it still was fresh but she didnt care it would heal soon enough~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would take her into his arms- "that basterd... could only have been Lucien... but wait two eyes?" -he would question because from what he knew Lucien had one eye because of half of the mans face missing.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blink with her eyes she didnt understand “it wasnt Lucien i know how he looks like.. even though this man looked almost like him.. exept he has two eyes and not one eye like Lucien.. could they be?? Nah it would be stupid if they would be related..”-Kirei thought about as she still would hold Setsu even though he had blood on his clothes she didnt care any single minute about it she was safe again and she felt like she was safe too aslong as she was with him since he worst nightmare came true afterall only she has to convince her twin that he really was spying on them and that he really was outthere in the forest~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would listen to her closely as he would think for a moment- "I do not know much about Lucien as he was only with us breifly before he went missing. I know that Saiyuki trained him for a while before leaving the village so she might know something..." -he would say as he was not even sure if Saiyuki would know anything more about Lucien and his past. "I mean where the eyes crimson red with slits?" SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku just sat there, tears rolling over his cheeks, the black glove of his left hand starting to turn dark brown from blood mixng with the fabric. As the tears rolled himself up as he shouted out- GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- His body began to brun of Rage.He charged the wooden dummies Head on. Kicks and punches following each other in tow, as he smashed the dummies to bitts. One by one the dummies shatterred to pieces, the fragments flying all over. the Moment he broke the last dummy, he charged at the stone dummmy once more a shout releasing from him.- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- The boy smashe dhis fist into the stone dummy, his fist plunging intot he dumym, leaving a small crater in it. But that was not all the moment his right punch coneccted with the stone dummy his right arm protector cracke dunder the blow.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would listen to him to him as she would nods “i didnt pay attention on his eyes really.. but he knew my name.. ive looked to his eyes for maybe one second before he started to attack on us..”-Kirei would hear alot of noise coming down from somewhere she wondered i fit was Kihaku and if he was okay- “i guess i will see one day if they are related or not.. If Lucien ever show his face again..”-Kirei would say as she would sigh~ Category:Casual Category:Yonshigakure RP